Until you believe Jusqu'à ce que tu croies
by Miss-Friskies
Summary: Alors que Caspian appelle à l'aide, une jeune femme est envoyée à Narnia. En toute mauvaise foi, apeurée, elle espère rentrer chez elle vivante. Ce qui, de toute évidence, sera moins facile que prévu... OC un peu spécial, texte à la 1ére personne.
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir voulu lire cette fanfiction. Petites infos avant de commencer l'intro, je précise encore une fois que le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Thalia Bellamy et que le monde de Narnia ainsi que ses personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi et que je ne touche pas d'argent dessus. Fiction écrite avec le film. Merci à ma beta-readeuse Aiedail Choupette pour ses conseils._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

-Bonnes vacances, Bells !

-À toi aussi, Haley !, criai-je.

Dans le tumulte des voix, celle d'Haley se détacha avec peine, comme étouffée, tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses parents. J'aperçus pendant une fraction de seconde une boucle de cheveux châtains avant que ma vision ne fût brouillée par les autres élèves qui sortaient avec hâte de mon lycée. Je me dégageai à l'aide de mes coudes de la foule d'élèves qui allaient rejoindre des amis ou des parents en petits groupes étroitement serrés. Une fois à l'abri des piétinements, je cherchai mon propre paternel sûrement garé quelque part plus loin, éloigné de la masse compacte des élèves en vacances depuis les cinq dernières minutes.

Lorsque je le vis enfin, il m'adressa un grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Avec le recul, nous devions avoir l'air tous les deux un peu idiots, lui planté devant la voiture avec son grand sourire et moi, avec mon uniforme de lycéenne irlandaise, telle la jeune fille fraîchement diplômée que j'étais. La seule chose qui nous différenciait des autres, c'était que j'avais laissé tombé mon sac par terre pour le tenir dans mes bras, déversant mes affaires sur le sol.

J'allais partir m'installer en ville, pas très loin de sa boutique de fleuriste, là où je pourrais exercer un métier dans la banalité qui s'imposait. En effet, ma vie était banale. J'avais eu une enfance normale,faite de moments tristes et joyeux, de jours ratés et d'autres pas. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me discerner des autres, ma maladresse mise à part. Je n'avais ni le caractère extraverti d'Haley ni le charisme de Meredith. J'étais plutôt du genre associable plongée dans ses bouquins, fiable mais plutôt susceptible les jours où la malchance se plaisait à attaquer.

J'étais bonne à l'école, mais j'étais loin d'être un génie une fois dans la rue. Ma lubie très discrète pour la botanique ne me permettait pas plus que ça de m'affirmer. Je savais coudre et j'aimais beaucoup faire mes bijoux moi-même, mais mes compétences étaient basiques et je finissais très vite avec les mains enfouies sous des pansements, semblable à mon bureau noyé sous une pile de dessins de robes et de parures irréalisables. Mon travail en botanique était en grande partie dû à mon père. J'aurais aimé être joaillière ou couturière voire même herboriste, mais réussir à trouver un travail aurait été chimérique surtout sans piston, dans la petite ville où j'habitais. Donc je prenais soin des plantes dans le modeste magasin de mon père tout en dévorant un épais volume sur les plantes entre un roman et un livre sur le dessin fantastique.


	2. Until you fall Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes

_Disclaimer : Les personnages/lieux/situations du monde de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas ._

_Seul Miss Bellamy et son entourage sont mes créations._

_Cette fic a été faite dans un but récréatif et je ne gagne donc aucun argent dessus._

_Merci à ma beta-readeuse Aiedail Choupette qui fait un travail formidable . Bonne lecture à tous !_

La musique était douce et haute. La voix s'éleva en longues notes aiguës et déliées. La voix d'homme, à la fois douce et forte, reprit alors une série de notes hautes et sinueuses. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un tourna le bouton marche/arrêt de la chaîne-hifi sur l'option arrêt.

-Bella ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas louper ton train !

Meredith soupira, puis me secoua énergiquement, à moitié habillée, assise sur ma chaise. Ses sévères yeux gris se posèrent sur les vêtements peu féminins et sur les baskets bleues marine que je portais. C'est à contre-coeur que je pris mes deux sacs et que je la suivis, grognant comme une vieille fille qui devait aller chercher des croquettes pour ses onze chats alors qu'elle voulait regarder la fin de son feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Mettant fin à mes comparaisons interminables, Meredith me traîna dans sa voiture, alluma le contact et ne lança pas un mot pendant le voyage, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'observais avec un air ennuyé mon reflet dans la vitre de la voiture. Mes cernes était impressionnantes. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle me déposa à la gare. Un air triste remplaça sa mine habituellement autoritaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle m'enlaça en murmurant des paroles telles que "tu me manqueras" qui sonnaient bizarrement. Puis elle partit en agitant doucement la main, me laissant appuyée sur le mur. J'essayai de suivre ses cheveux blonds, mais un groupe de touristes passa devant mon champ de vision et coupa brutalement le seul contact visuel que j'avais eu d'elle.

À côté de moi, lascivement appuyée sur une paroi en verre taguée, deux jeunes femmes discutaient bruyamment de sujets légers tels que le petit ami de l'une ou la veste à la mode de l'autre. Je pris la liberté de leur lancer un regard morose. Pour m'occuper en attendant mon train, je vérifiai que son sac de vêtements était rempli comme il le fallait (ce qui mit un certain temps compte tenu du bazar des vêtements roulés en boule) et que je n'avais rien oublié, précaution indispensable à la vue de mon éternelle étourderie. Une brève sensation désagréable me saisit brusquement, comme si je m'enfonçais dans le sol, comme engluée dans des sables mouvants. Cependant, il n'y avait que le hideux revêtements de sol gris qui faisait couiner mes Converses. J'essayais de dégager ses pieds, mais ceux-ci semblaient attachés au sol. Me demandant quelle marque de super-glu ils utilisaient, j'essayais toujours en vain de me délivrer de la sensation de lourdeur .J'aurais dû prendre des cachets de vigne rouge. Les deux femmes papotaient toujours joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Les talons hauts avaient-ils une force anti-gravitationnelle ? Je leur jetai un regard noir en toute mauvaise foi. Pas une ne s'était décalée pour m'aider et elles m'ignoraient toujours superbement. Au moment exact où je tirai brutalement sur ma jambe gauche, la force cessa... Et je tombai à plat ventre sur un sol étrangement humide. Je sentis l'odeur forte et incongrue d'un sol de forêt. Ce n'était pas le seul point étrange. Cinq minutes auparavant, j'étais dans une gare (à la dernière nouvelle). De plus j'avais deux sacs, ce qui n'était pas le cas présent. Naturellement, le sac qui m'avait suivi était celui de fringues. Le sac où j'avais glissé des papiers d'identité, mon MP3 et mon argent avait du rester dans la gare.

Lorsque je relevai le nez du tapis de feuilles et de terre humide pour faire le point, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux avec un léger juron. Ce n'était pas un rêve étant donné que mon dos était plutôt courbaturé (ce qui m'aurait immédiatement réveillée), je n'étais pas droguée non plus (je ne voyais pas encore d'éléphants roses, heureusement pour moi) et j'avais faim. Je pensais juste "il faut que je me trouve à boire ou à manger". Il fallait trouver un moyen pour partir à l'aventure dans cet endroit plus ou moins étrange. Il faisait chaud. Certes, la forêt était superbe ,mais le soleil me tapait sur le crâne, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur massacrante. N'importe qui serait de mauvaise humeur s'il avait atterri par un moyen inconnu dans une forêt déserte. Seulement, une petite voix intérieure me chuchota que je faisais preuve d'une mauvaise foi injustifiée, ce que je refusai d'admettre, en toute connaissance de cause. Tout en enlevant ma veste et en retroussant les manches de ma chemise à carreaux, je maudis intérieurement sur trente-cinq générations l'entité qui m'avait coincée ici. Quitte à m'envoyer dans un endroit inconnu autant que ça soit quelque part où il y avait de la civilisation et un temps correct. J'entendis alors un bruit de feuilles sur sa droite. Je pensais à un écureuil, à un lapin ou à un renard. Je saisis mon sac, me faufilais entre les branches en évitant des racines ancrées sur le sol.

Ce que je découvris était nettement plus gros qu'un écureuil. C'était une grosse bestiole mythologique poilue, à tête de taureau.

-Oh bon sang... Un minotaure... lançai-je avec une voix cassée.

Le coup de la drogue n'était peut-être pas une idée si stupide en fin de compte. Je reculai de deux pas pendant que la créature me regardait avec un air... Surpris ? Je sortis cette pensée ridicule de ma tête. Un minotaure ne pouvait pas être surpris. Ce que je fis alors fut à la fois humain et très stupide. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partis le plus vite possible avec mon sac sous le bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma course se termina par un spectaculaire vol plané. Mon pied avait heurté pour la énième fois une racine, mais au lieu de tomber puis de me relever comme je l'avais testé précédemment, la racine s'était décrochée et j'avais donc fait mon baptême de l'air pendant une seconde et demie. Bref, c'est en haletant comme un bœuf que j'essayais de me calmer, sans grand succès. L'image de la créature semblait gravée dans mon cerveau. J'avais néanmoins remarqué qu'il portait une armure. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une sorte de chien de garde. Les minotaures n'avaient pas de conscience, c'étaient des animaux. Me relevant avec l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, je chassais cette rencontre déplaisante dans un coin de mon cerveau (évidemment, je continuais à y penser mais mon ventre me rappelait plus souvent à l'ordre) et je continuais ma marche à la découverte de quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

Le paysage s'éclaircissait doucement. Au bout de quinze minutes supplémentaires de marche, je finis par arriver à une longue plage de sable fin. Je devais être dans une île du Pacifique. L'eau était presque turquoise. Une question me revint : comment et pourquoi étais-je passé d'une petite gare nord-irlandaise à une île du Pacifique ? Laissant mes soucis tenir compagnie au minotaure, je remontai mon jean et enlevai mes chaussettes et mes chaussures. L'eau était fraîche mais j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour apprécier réellement la baignade. Je remettais mes vêtements tout en pensant à diverses raisons toutes aussi insensées les unes que les autres expliquant la raison de ma présence ici. Un bruit étouffé (comme lorsque quelqu'un marche pieds nus sur un tapis épais) se fit entendre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du vent (avec le recul, je pense que je devais avoir peur et que j'avais tenté une explication maladroite vu qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent sur la plage), je restais assise. Un long souffle, une respiration saccadée frémit à mes oreilles. En me retournant, je m'aperçus ce que j'avais tant craint : le minotaure. J'aurais pu dire quelque chose d'un peu cool comme : "Ne me touche pas, espèce d'affreuse et stupide bête poilue" mais un couinement de souris sortit de ma gorge. Automatiquement, mon réflexe de fuite se manifesta. Cependant, je n'allai pas bien loin : environ cinq mètres plus loin, la bandoulière de mon sac se prit dans mes pieds et je m'affalais sur le sol pitoyablement avec un bruit feutré. Le minotaure me rejoignit en trois secondes. La situation aurait presque été comique si elle n'avait pas été réelle.

Il ouvrit la gueule. Je remarquais qu'il tenait à la main une lourde masse. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il pousse un mugissement sonore mais au lieu de ça, une voix humaine, rauque et basse posa une question encore plus bizarre que tout ce qui m'était arrivé auparavant :

-Qu'es-tu ?

Je fus un peu en colère : un minotaure me demandait ce que j'étais. La situation devenait un peu trop insensée pour moi. Ma réponse fut immédiate (mon ironie trop vive avait longtemps été un sujet de reproche de la part de mes amis):

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis une taupe bleue marine !

Il leva sa masse et l'assena sur mon crâne. Il l'avait juste fait "doucement", car au lieu d'être morte, je tombais tout simplement raide assommée. J'aurais peut-être préféré la première option. Il avait peut-être quelque chose contre les mammifères myopes et transgéniques (ce qui, en soi, lorsqu'on était un monstre mi-homme, mi-taureau, était un peu déplacé) ou alors il n'appréciait pas l'ironie. Si tel était le cas, je pensais que l'entente allait être difficile, dans la brève optique qu'une entente sans cris et coups soit possible. J'en doutais sérieusement.


	3. Until you pray Jusqu'à ce que tu pries

_Bon, et bien voilà le chapitre 2 et désolée du retard ! Merci pour les reviews, et à ma beta-readeuse Aiedail Choupette pour son travail. Les posts seront moins fréquents à cause de l'école, naturellement. _

***Flash-back***

_Katherine Nortis, professeur de mathématiques, regardait la pile inhumaine de copies que sa classe lui avait laissée. Elle les corrigea sans surprise. La section Art était une filière de bons élèves et les notes étaient rarement mauvaises. Dans chaque copie, elle pouvait lire le caractère de ses élèves comme s'il s'agissait d'un miroir. _

_La copie de la fille Clarke était nette et impeccable. L'écriture, fine et aiguë, convenait bien au caractère de l'adolescente. Jolie, sociable, intéressante, il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Le revers de la médaille était en partie situé dans ses défauts : elle était très scientifique, ne croyait à rien et était plutôt autoritaire et dure. _

_La feuille de la plus jeune enfant de la famille Connor était encore plus transparente. Une écriture rapide et irrégulière, pleines de boucles et d'enjolivures de toutes les couleurs autour des résultats et des titres. Vivante, pétillante et enjouée, Haley était une jeune fille presque hyperactive, qui se lançait dans dix activités simultanément sans jamais les terminer. Cependant, elle était réellement imprudente, capricieuse et incroyablement bruyante. _

_La dernière de l'inséparable groupe avait comme à son habitude la note maximum. Écriture fine et élégante, celle qu'on attend d'une artiste. Cependant, tout comme son caractère, la feuille était froide et ne montrait pas vraiment le genre de personne qui avait écrit si l'on n'avait pas déjà rencontré une fois la personne en question. Miss Bellamy, élève réservée et rêveuse de dernière année, fiable, intelligente et cultivée, mais qui avait tendance à être trop effacée, irritable, anxieuse et quelque peu impatiente. Son statut de tête-en-l'air inconditionnelle, sa maladresse catastrophique, ainsi que sa malchance impressionnante étaient légendaires au sein du lycée. _

***Fin du flash-back***

Toc toc toc toc... Un bruit de marteau-piqueur sonna atrocement dans ma tête. Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais dû tomber évanouie et j'avais a priori rêvé du monstre mythologique qui n'aimait pas les taupes bleues. J'allais supplier au marteau-piqueur de s'arrêter, car ma tête était intensément douloureuse, lourde comme du plomb et chaque impact du métal de l'outil contre le sol dur résonnait si fort à mes oreilles que la douleur se réveillait et frappait inlassablement. Pendant qu'une autre vague de bruit insupportable s'éloignait de ma tête, je sentis un support sous moi et m'aperçus que j'étais allongée. J'étais donc tombée et j'avais dû être emmenée à l'hôpital. Une autre vague de douleur sévit, moins importante que l'autre. Mon esprit était un peu plus clair pour l'instant, ainsi tendis-je l'oreille dans le but de discerner des bruits de voitures, des voix d'infirmières ou autres choses attachées à un lieu civilisé.

Je sentis aussi sur mon épaule ma chemise qui semblait quelque peu mouillée. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas enlevée ? Dans un élan de concentration, je réussis à saisir quelques éclats de voix humaines, des voix d'hommes apparemment. A mesure que je réfléchissais, mon crâne semblait de plus en plus sensible, qu'avais-je donc heurté pour être si mal ? Les voix se précisèrent, jusqu'au moment où je réussis à entendre une grande partie de la conversation. Une odeur incongrue d'omelette aux champignons s'éleva jusque dans mes narines.

-Tu es sûr ? demandait une voix qui devait appartenir à un homme plutôt jeune.

-Oui, une fille d'Ève. Parfaitement reconnaissable. Plutôt jeune, entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte.

L'autre voix était rauque et aimable. Je m'imaginais un homme dans la force de l'âge. Cependant, leurs échanges de paroles restaient quelque peu énigmatiques pour moi.

-Une telmarine ?

-Le minotaure l'a entendu le dire. Mais il n'a pas entendu une partie de sa phrase. Alors il l'a frappée pour qu'on puisse l'interroger.

Au mot "minotaure", j'étouffai un cri. C'était donc réel. Mieux valait pour moi de leur faire croire que j'étais encore dans les vapes. La parole qui suivit conforta mon affirmation.

-Il aurait mieux fait de la tuer toute suite. Une telmarine... Vermine, barbare.

Voix déplaisante, dure comme une pierre. Les voix se rapprochaient, suivies de pas, certains lourds et rapides, d'autres plus lents et rapprochés et d'une espèce de pas feutré.

-Et ces vêtements... Un pantalon... Et ces chaussures... Je ne connais pas ces matières. Pas naturelles, ou alors exotiques. C'est étrange... Et dans son sac, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses comme ça...

Ma respiration se coupa. Plus ils parlaient, plus la situation me paraissait étrange. La voix du jeune homme reprit avec une lueur d'espoir :

-La corne aurait marché ? Il s'agit peut-être de la reine Lucy ou de la reine Susan ! Il faudrait lui demander...

Il y eut un soupir résigné et quelque chose fit pression sur mon bras. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais par terre alors que la douleur dans ma tête avait repris de plein fouet. Quelqu'un, qui que ce fût, m'avait frappée.

-Nikabrik !

-Fallait la réveiller. Tu n'allais pas accorder des privilèges à cette fille de pilleurs ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Le sol était en une sorte de jonc tressés. Je devais être tombée sur le sol, à plat ventre. Une main petite, mais ferme et calleuse me prit par l'épaule. Je me retournai et ne put m'empêcher de crier. Un nain. J'étais en face d'un vrai nain, comme ceux décrits par les auteurs de fantasy. Un nain barbu, vêtu d'un semblant de cotte de maille me toisait avec une expression haineuse. À côté de lui se tenaient un jeune homme brun et un blaireau. Seul l'humain ma paraissait normal ou alors il était peut-être capable de cracher le feu ou de se transformer en porc-épic ou je-ne-sais-quoi de pas normal. Le blaireau m'examinait avec un air soucieux. J'étais folle. Complétement folle.

Enfin, j'étais peut-être devenue cinglée, mais je n'allais sûrement pas me laisser tuer par des monstres de livre fantastique. Je me dégageai, pris la première chose qui m'était tombée sous la main (soit une de mes Converses) et la levai dans un mouvement parfaitement ridicule en comparaison de la dague effilée que tenait le nain aux cheveux noirs. Je crois que ridicule était un terme qui m'allait à ravir : le nain, en pleine forme, armé d'une dague acérée et habitué aux combats (enfin, je le supposais) et moi, la tête douloureuse avec ma maladresse habituelle et ma poisse légendaire, armée d'une chaussure en toile bleue marine sans aucune idée possible de ce que j'allais faire pour déguerpir.

Dans la panique environnante, l'odeur conviviale de leur repas me paraissait encore plus déplacée. Panique qui se mua en grand n'importe-quoi lorsque je bondis en poussant le nain, évitai avec maladresse le jeune homme, bousculai le blaireau et partis en courant de la maison, une chaussure à la main. Je continuai à courir jusqu'au moment où je m'affalai par terre, fatiguée et complètement perdue.

-Et voilà, murmurai-je, pour une fois que je réussis à m'échapper avec classe, il n'y a personne que je connais pour voir ça. Dieux quelconques, Shiva, Isis, Zeus, Osiris, Odin, Vishnu, Athéna, Hadès, Thor, Freyja, Toutatis... Je vous en prie, aidez-moi...

J'aurais traversé des montagnes sans moufles, j'aurais nagé pendant des heures toute habillée, j'aurais supporté les pires châtiments du Tartare, tout ça pour qu'une bonne âme me dise pourquoi j'étais là. J'aurais traversé des forêts entières à cloche-pied (ce qui était très probable vu que je n'avais pris qu'une seule de mes chaussures). Car à chaque minute, à chaque pépiement d'oiseaux, l'endroit me semblait plus réel. J'aurais embrassé la première chose qui m'aurait tendu une main, une patte ou une serre secourable. Quelqu'un qui m'aurait fait oublier mes soucis. Un bruit me réveilla dans mes lamentations. Je me relevai, fermement décidée à en découdre. J'étais une personne déterminée et plutôt intelligente, et je n'allais pas bêtement me laisser mourir dans les mains de ces mutants. J'avais rêvé de mondes de fantasy ? Parfait, j'allais alors tester ce monde, comme on teste un roman ou un jeu-vidéo. Quitte à devoir avoir dix-neuf ans d'espérance de vie.

Je partis donc à l'aventure avec une chaussure à la main, tout en retirant ma chemise sale. Je décidais de passer par une sorte de crique pour rejoindre la rivière. J'avais à peine fait un pas que quelque chose me plaqua au sol avec une force démesurée. Quelqu'un me tenait par les poignets d'une main, me faisait taire d'une autre. Ce quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) portait une armure et mesurait en gros trente centimètres de plus que moi, ce qui n'était pas difficile, compte tenu du fait que j'étais très petite. Il leva la main qui me tenait coîte.

-Qui es-tu ?

Je fus rassurée par la voix, une véritable voix humaine. Je commençais à parler, si vite que seuls quelques mots m'échappèrent. Ma détermination s'était envolée. La panique avait joyeusement repris le dessus.

-Humaine... enlevée...Des nains...Minotaures

Il parut réfléchir. Puis il saisit quelque chose avec sa main libre. En moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour boire un verre de bailey, il m'asséna un coup sec sur le crâne.

Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les minotaures. Élevait-il des taupes bleues marine ?


End file.
